


Veritable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [650]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sadly, Tony has to put his clothes on to save Ducky's sensibilities.





	Veritable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/10/2001 for the word [veritable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/10/veritable).
> 
> veritable  
> Agreeable to truth or to fact; actual; real; true;genuine.
> 
> This is for jane_x80.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), and [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Veritable

“DiNozzo, sitrep.” Gibbs barked.

“I’m all accounted for boss. If a little more in my all together than normal.” Tony reported.

“Then why are you still on top of me.” Gibbs asked.

“Oh.” Tony blushed. “Sorry about that.” He scrambled off of Gibbs elbowing him in a few sensitive areas in the process.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs snarled.

“Boss?” Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at Gibbs.

“Carefully, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled. “I don’t want any more accidents.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony agreed, standing up and moving out of the way so that Gibbs could do the same.

“Now then. Once Ducky returns with your clothes, you’re going to put them on and then we’re going to gather everyone in the bullpen and you can explain your veritable adventures to all of us. Stick to the facts just this once, Tony.” Gibbs ordered.

“Yes, boss.” Tony sighed. He hated telling these kind of things without embellishing them. It always hurt more when he did. He’d never had someone find out the truth and not dump him shortly thereafter. He’d given up hoping for anything different.

Even though he knew Gibbs would forever be his mate, he didn't expect him to be any different than the rest. After all, just because they were mates didn't magically fix everything. He'd seen his adopted father go through mate after mate, so he knew mating didn't fix anything.

One still had to make the relationship work. Shaking his head, Tony prepared himself for the heartache to come. It was unlikely he'd be employed or have any friends left in the human world after this. Heck, he'd lost McGee's friendship already. The rest were soon to follow. 

Still if there was one thing he was good at, it was taking responsibility. So that's what he'd do. It's what he'd been ordered to do. It was all he could do. What happened after that was out of his control.

Ducky’s arrival brought him out of his train of thoughts and he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed. It wasn’t too rushed. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of his body. Though he was a bit embarrassed about the circumstances of his nakedness.

While he was getting dressed Gibbs explained the plan to Ducky. Mostly, so that Gibbs had a reason not to watch Tony get dressed. All that skin had been very distracting. He’d almost forgotten they were at work, but he’d kept control of himself. He didn’t think that even DiNozzo had noticed how turned on Gibbs had gotten.

Now, though, they had to figure out who was after Tony and just what they were going to do about all the people after Tony. Eventually Fornell would have to be informed that Tony had been found, but Gibbs was ignoring that for now. He had to focus on Tony and getting as much information as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
